<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is this real, baby? by JJ17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212963">Is this real, baby?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ17/pseuds/JJ17'>JJ17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Me and My Husband [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Domestic Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Slow Build, just a little angst maybe idk, so many commas im sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ17/pseuds/JJ17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung and Jaebeom are a happy couple living in their honeymoon phase when they realize they’re pregnant. Adjusting to parenthood isn’t easy for either of them, but welcoming their child into the world makes it all worth it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Me and My Husband [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is this real, baby?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started this series after not writing for years and I'm not super confident about it but I hope someone enjoys it. I hope i can update often! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Bring some takeout home, please. I got in a little late today, so I can't stand on my feet any longer to cook :( .</em>
</p>
<p>Jinyoung sends a text and then chuckles at how lazy he must seem. It's been a long day, yelling, chasing, cheering, and bending over to correct first-grade worksheets. His feet are killing him, and his stomach is grumbling, so he hopes Jaebeom will come home soon. Turning on the television and throwing his feet makes him groan out loud, and he can't even find it in him to be embarrassed, exhausted, and all he wants is to kick back and get some cuddles when Jaebeom gets in. He turns on the TV flicking it to the news, and drifts off into his thoughts, not paying much attention to the voices drilling on.</p>
<p>He embarrassingly floats right to the one thing that seems to run his mind all day long. His boyfriend. It's been two years since they got together, but Jinyoung's cheeks still seem to redden when he thinks of Jaebeom and that sparkle in his eye that he gets when he's excited, or the goofy smile that spreads across his face when he's happy. God, Jinyoung would give up the world to keep him happy. He remembers seeing him for the first time the day after they moved on campus.</p>
<p>
  <em>He was in a rush trying to grab some food before the dining hall closed. Only dressed in some dirty sweatpants and a dingy white t-shirt, he ran right into Jaebeom. He's mortified at the moment he felt like he was looking into the eyes of an angel dressed so poorly. Jinyoung's parents always drilled into him the importance of always looking and acting his best, and at that moment, he seemed to regret taking their words for granted. Expecting the taller boy to curse and yell at him for being so clumsy, his mind short-circuited, going into autopilot and resorting to habit. Jinyoung came from Korea; it was just muscle memory to bow to be polite and excuse himself. So, he bowed quickly and then realized just how odd he must've looked when Jaebeom chuckled at him, and he felt his face get hot.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Korean?" he said, smiling so wide Jinyoung wanted to bury himself alive. Jinyoung could only nod, beginning to feel self-conscious about his loose, wrinkly shirt and wishing he'd just made some ramen in the dorms.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sorry, I should've been more careful."</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"I'm Korean too," they said at the same time, and they both laughed at how the air around them felt awkward.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"아, 나는 서울에서 왔는데 어디에서 왔니?" Jinyoung responded with eyes wide in excitement, thinking about home. He'd been in America plenty of times before since his parents did much of their work there. They were also pretty wealthy people, so they owned a vacation home in Berkley, and plenty of relatives lived there as well, influencing his decision to study there. But still, nothing quite felt like Korea, his childhood home, and he was feeling a little homesick.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In response, though, the guy only laughed again, this time though he seemed a bit nervous and scratched the back of his neck.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm American, though. I can't speak much Korean. I know it's embarrassing." He mumbled the last part of his sentence, looking around. Jinyoung pouted a little, he'd only just met him, but he didn't like seeing him timid all of a sudden.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Not embarrassing, you can always learn." Jinyoung smiled; little did he know at that moment that Jaebeom was falling head over heels.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I’m Jinyoung." He placed his hand out for the other to shake.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Lim Jaebeom." Jaebeom grabbed his hand softly, looking him in the eye and returning his smile.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Something came over Jinyoung then; looking back on it all now, he's glad it happened, but right there and then, he only felt immense regret right after. "I was just going to get dinner, but I think the dining hall is going to close. Would you like to get something to eat with me? I'll pay?" He blushed hard. And then intently watched for Jaebeom's reaction. "Sorry, I have to go meet a friend," Jaebeom replied, looking very annoyed and glancing at his phone.</em>
</p>
<p>"Jinyoung-ah?" He snaps out of his thoughts, hearing the door close and Jaebeom wrestling with a few bags of ramen on his way to the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Hey babe, thank god you're here! I'm so hungry!" Jinyoung shouted, shooting up off the couch to get to the food. "Wow, no hug? No kiss? Can't believe I'm just the delivery guy to you." Jaebeom grumbles, grabbing him a bowl and putting all his favorites on it. "Wow, just the delivery guy I occasionally have sex with, right?" He snickers, rounding the counter to kiss the older man on the cheek and take his plate so he can finally dig in. "In that case, I hope I'm your only delivery guy!" Jaebeom laughs, smacking his butt on his way out of the kitchen.</p>
<p>"I didn't know you were so eager for the job, but I guess I'll have to call all my other guys and tell them they're fired." He sits at the table smug as he begins to eat, and he hears his boyfriend sigh.</p>
<p>"Babe, I gotta tell you what happened at work today." He sits right next to him, mindlessly placing a hand on Jinyoung's thigh that turns his insides warm. Jaebeom notices and smirks but does nothing to move it and continues with his story.</p>
<p>"You remember Brian, right? My buddy from the MoMa?" He asks, and Jinyoung nods, recalling Brian's face from the holiday party they went to upstate last year when he met the man for the first time. "He hates the new guy Doyoung. It's been killing me because the boy is so genuine and a hard worker!" Jaebeom rants, Jinyoung admittedly loves seeing the older like this. He's very dedicated to art curation. Still, he also loves holding the door open for new people to get a footing in the industry, and it makes Jinyoung swoon seeing him so passionate. "I've been trying to get the gel, I was hoping I could get Doyoung into some spaces where he could eventually be considered to work on a project for them, but Brian's just so stubborn that something about him just pisses the guy off." Jaebeom sighs, turning to look at Jinyoung, almost asking for help or advice.</p>
<p>"Well, how old is Doyoung? Maybe Brian just wants someone more experienced?" Jinyoung shrugs, unsure what exactly to say. He loves listening to Jaebeom talk about work, but he honestly isn't well versed in the inner workings of the world of art curation. "He's only a few years younger than me, I mean, he finished college a year ago, but he's got a good eye and great work ethic." Jaebeom shrugs, and he seems to have hit a wall and just decided to leave his frustration. His shoulders become less tense, and he finally takes a bite of his food.</p>
<p>"I guess I can't force everything, plus Brian Isn't the only guy with connections. I'm sure Doyoung will get other opportunities….kiss me?" Jaebeom's always been like this. Carrying a million thoughts at once and being super needy when he and Jinyoung are alone. Of course, Jinyoung gives in by leaning into the man and kissing him slowly and deeply. He tastes the savory flavor of the ramen they're eating and hums.</p>
<p>When he pulls away, he's reminded of their first meeting again.</p>
<p>"Speaking of college, remember you rejected me the first time we met?" Jinyoung giggles, he knows it's one of Jaebeom's biggest regrets, and he hates to be reminded of it. Jaebeom laughs along, somehow groaning at the same time.</p>
<p>"Hey! I told you Jackson had an emergency I couldn't just leave him hanging! And I didn't reject you. I asked you out for breakfast the next morning!" He flicks Jinyoung's head, which honestly annoys him because it hurts, but he tries not to sulk too hard since they're both in a good mood.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but then it took us four years to finally get together, Hyung!" He whines, thinking of those awful nights he spent up dreaming of them finally being together. "But I've got you now," Jaebeom whispers in his ear like it's a secret between just them two. In the quiet space of their apartment, they both giggle, leaning into each other warmly. They share another kiss, and both glow a bit pink in the face, coy but content.</p>
<p>                                                                                          ━━━━━━━━┛ ✠ ┗━━━━━━━━</p>
<p>"So, Mark called me on the way home from work today," Jinyoung shouts from his place at their bathroom sink, washing his face before he jumps into bed. For some reason, his feet are still aching so bad, but he keeps his pains to himself. "He did? What for? Clubbing this weekend?" Jaebeom shouts back from the bedroom.</p>
<p>"No, surprisingly. Just a small get together with the guys in his apartment." Jinyoung puffs out a breath of relief, seeing his skin clearing up a bit from the last breakout he had just a few days ago. He checks the bottle of face wash he uses, pleased that it was money well spent.</p>
<p>"That sounds nice; what did you tell him?" He can hear Jaebeom settling in on their bed. He rolls his eyes, thinking about the nighttime routine his boyfriend always opts out of.</p>
<p>"I told him yes if you're free. I was honestly glad he proposed something more lowkey this weekend, I'm so tired from work lately." He hears Jaebeom laugh at this, he's a little confused because nothing he's said is amusing, but he waits for a response.</p>
<p>"You're so cute, Jinyoungie. Say that again." His boyfriend sighs, and he can hear the smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Say what?"</p>
<p>"Lowkey."</p>
<p>Ah, his accent. Jaebeom is the love of his life, but he's also a pain in the ass.</p>
<p>"Yah, Hyung! Don't make fun of my accent; you know I hate it!"</p>
<p>"But it's cute! I love it."</p>
<p>Jinyoung pouts, feeling weak, and he watches himself blush through the mirror in their bathroom.</p>
<p>"Lowkey."</p>
<p>                                                                                             ━━━━━━━━┛ ✠ ┗━━━━━━━━</p>
<p>Jinyoung lies in bed cuddled up to Jaebeom. His face is buried in the older's neck, inhaling the faintest smell of sweat and sleep on his skin. He signs in content until he feels his stomach roll and his eyes shoot open. His head spins even though he's barely moved, and he groans, pulling himself away from his Hyung so he can get some cool air to breathe.</p>
<p>He feels odd and a little irritable about the nausea, but he waits patiently for it to subside, careful not to wake up his boyfriend.</p>
<p>There's the smallest niggling feeling in his mind about what this could be. But before he can think harder and entertain it, the nausea subsides, and he drifts back to sleep, eyes closing slowly, and it feels like bliss.</p>
<p>That small bout of nausea still plants a seed that neither he nor Jaebeom would be able to get rid of in the upcoming weeks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really wanted to build this story slowly so I'll have to pace myself :'( but I love domestic JJP so expect a lot of that!</p>
<p>Leave some comments if you'd like!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>